Trust Me
by Gabyproductions
Summary: Cassie gets followed on her way home and starts feeling weird afterwards. Besides having to deal with Adam and Jake, she needs to saver her circle from witch hunters. Just a little brainstorming I did, don't like don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**Trust Me**

CASSIE'S P.0.V.

It was raining. I was walking down the street. I felt footsteps getting closer. I started to run. I kept running and running. The footsteps following. I think I was pretty ahead. When I was close to home, I remembered the door was locked. There was no time for a key. I called Jake.

" Hello?" he asked.

"Jake! Open your door, Please!" I said out of breath.

" Why? What's wrong?" he asked.

" Just do it!" I hung up as I reached his house.

I knocked and a few seconds later he opened the door. My legs started to fail and soon did my vision.

"Help..." I whispered weakly before everything went black.

JAKE'S P.O.V.

What does Cassie want at 10pm. Why does she want me to open the door. When I made my way downstairs, I heard a knock. I opened the door. There was Cassie. Wet, weak, and scared.

"Help..." she whispered weakly and collapsed in my arms.

I quickly shut the door and locked it. I carried Cassie into the living room and set her down on the couch. Should I call the others? I'll call them tomorrow. I'll let Cassie sleep. She looked so peaceful. I think I should stay downstairs make sure I can explain once she wakes up. I brought my things to the living room and slowly drifted to sleep.

CASSIE'S P.O.V.

My head hurt. I didn't feel good. It was worse than a hangover. It was a mix of the flu, heavy hangover, and shaken up.

Last night was scary. Even though I didn't see who it was, I could tell it was a witch hunter. I heard him pull out his knife out of his pocket. I can't deal with the fact that someone wants to kill me. I guess with time I won't have to be afraid. Someday.

I heard something move close to me. I slowly opened my eyes. There were people around me. I couldn't tell very well, they were blurry.

"Cassie?" one asked.

" Is she okay? Jake don't lie! What happened?" was that...Diana?

" I already told you." he said annoyed.

" Well we don't believe you." stated Adam.

" Guys?" I whispered softly.

"Cassie?" asked Adam.

" What happened?" I asked.

" You don't remember?" asked Jake.

I nodded in disagreement, not wanting to remember the horrible event.

" Great! Now we'll never know!" said Faye frustrated.

" Are you okay Cassie?" asked Jake.

" Not really." I said truthfully.

" Whats wrong?" asked Diana.

" My head hurts...a lot." I said.

Jake put his hand hand over my forehead.

" Damn! She's burning up." Jake said studying me.

" Do you have a thermometer?" asked Diana.

" Yeah, I'll go get it." he said and went to the kitchen.

Minutes later he came back and put it in my mouth.

" 102 " he said.

" Cassie can you walk?" Adam asked.

" Can you help me get up?" I asked.

Jake and Adam helped me up. I got lightheaded. Once they let me go I nearly fell.

" Okay we'll just take you to your grandma's." Adam said.

They took me to my grandmother's house. They told her I stayed out in the rain yesterday and got sick. They took me to my room and lay me in my bed. They talked to my grandma some more and then she came to check up on me. After a while I fell asleep.

**A/N:**

**Okay what is up? First Secret Circle story, cause the show is just awesome! I would love it if you reviewed even if it's bad, that helps me improve. I'm not sure if I should make it Adam/Cassie or Jake/Cassie . You decide!** **Anyways I'll see you guys in like a week or less...so Later!**

**-Gaby :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Trust Me**

CASSIE'S P.0.V.

After a nice nap, my grandma walked in the room.

" Hey sweetie, how are you feeling?" she asked.

"Better." I said.

" Do you think you'll be able to go to school tomorrow?" she asked.

" Yeah, I can handle it." I said.

" You sure?" she asked.

" Yeah, I'm sure." I said.

" Alright…you get some rest." she said and left.

Before I realized it, I was back asleep. After a few minutes I woke up for school. Like before, I got dizzy when I got up but got over it. I took a shower, got dressed and ate breakfast.

I left and got in the car. I don't think it was the best idea, the cars didn't look so clear. I made my way to school and got out of the car. Adam came up to me.

" I didn't expect to see you today." he said.

" I felt like I had to." I said nodding.

" Alright, well I'll see you in class." he said as he walked away.

I went into the school and principal Chamberlain stopped me.

" Hey Cassie I heard what happened yesterday. Are you okay?" she asked.

" Yeah, just a little hazy." I said.

" Well if you start to feel bad, your allowed to go alright?" she said.

" Yes, thank you." I said and continued my path.

After talking to the circle letting them know I was alright, we decided to meet in the abandoned house after school.

Once we got to the abandoned house, I got bombarded with questions.

"Cassie are you sure you don't know what happened?" asked Diana.

" Well , there was someone following me..." I explained.

"Go on..." said Adam.

" I think it was a witch hunter." I said.

" Why would you think that?" asked Faye.

" He took out a knife." I whispered. They're expressions changed.

" I don't know who it was, but I didn't have time to unlock my door so I called Jake." I explained and pointed at Jake.

" He let me in, and I can't remember anything else..." I drifted of.

" Thank God, your alright!" said Diana and hugged me.

After my confession, we discussed about witch hunters and why they want to kill us. Jake stood silent the whole conversation. Something was odd about him today...

A/N:

Thanks for reading!

-Gaby :)


	3. Chapter 3

Trust me

" Jake what's wrong?" I asked, considering he was acting weird.

" Nothing's wrong." he said simply and sighed.

" That wasn't a convincing 'nothing'." said Faye.

" Well I was just thinking, that if the witch hunters tried to kill Cassie...they're coming after all of us." he said.

" As much as I hate to admit it, but it's true." Diana said.

" We gotta be more careful." said Adam.

" Alright, we'll train." I said.

" But your still recovering." Adam said.

" Don't worry about me. Listen we are going to save witchcraft." I said.

" Alright, I'm in." Faye said.

" Me too." Adam said.

"Count me in." Diana said.

"Might as well." said Jake.

We will defeat the witch hunters and nothing will stop us.

The next day we went to the house again. We tried different spells and chants. Eventually we got tired and took a break.

" That was a good train." said Faye.

" Yeah I agree." Adam said.

"Do we do the same tomorrow?" asked Diana.

" Yeah. Well do every day, except weekends." I said.

" Cassie can I ask you something?" Jake asked.

" Shoot." I said confused.

" What were you doing at 10pm, walking down the street." he asked

There was an eerie silence...

" My mom." I started. " She was calling me. Don't ask me how. She just ask me to come to the harbor." I explained

" What happened at the harbor?" Diana asked.

" I didn't get there. I changed my mind halfway there." I said.

" Oh." Adam said.

After a few minutes there was a knock on the door.

" Hide!" said-whispered Adam.

We all ran and hid. I hid upstairs with Jake in a closet, Adam in a closet downstairs with Diana, and Faye went under the stair case.

" Do you realize how close we are right now?" Jake asked grinning.

" Yeah, I do." I answered.

We both slowly leaned in for a kiss. It was full of passion and lust. Filled with sweetness and trust. We both pulled away and smiled.

We heard footsteps the witch hunters were near.

" Do you see anything?" one asked.

" Not really." another said.

" Let's go." the first one said and they left.

My head started to hurt again. I winced a little.

" What's wrong?" Jake asked.

" My head..." I said.

" Does it hurt?" he asked.

" A little, don't worry about it." I said.

" Are you sure?" he asked.

" Yeah." I said.

Adam and Diana opened our closet and helped us get out.

" Were those witch hunters?" Diana asked.

" Yeah, I'm pretty sure they were..." I said.

" Witch hunters suck!" said Faye.

" Yeah, but once we defeat them it'll be over." I said.

The next day at school, Jake was acting weirdly. He just seemed nervous and worried. I had a bad feeling about today. What if the witch hunters attacked at school or worse killed someone. The idea gave me shivers.

" Hey..." Jake said as he walked pass me.

" Hey." I replied in a whisper.

I was in chemistry when the last bell rang, finally.

We all got to the abandoned house and practiced a bit, when three witch hunters burst through the door. We all ran. One witch hunter caught Faye.

" Let her go!" I exclaimed.

" Make a move and she's dead!" he said.

I stood quiet.

" Take her." he ordered one.

He grabbed me forcefully. I winced. He put some kind of napkin over my mouth and nose. Things were starting to blur. It all went dark.

No ones P.O.V.

" Get her in the car." the head witch hunter said.

" No!" Adam yelled. Which earned him a punch in the face.

The witch hunters left.

" We have to find Cassie." said Diana.

" Where do you think they took her?" asked Faye.

" Wait, where's Jake?" Adam asked.

They all went outside to find Jake passed out in the lawn. Adam grabbed him forcefully by the neck collar.

"WHERE IS SHE?" he yelled.

" What ?" Jake said still confused from waking up.

" WHERE'S CASSIE?" Adam yelled again.

" I DON'T KNOW!" Jake screamed back.

A/N:

Okay it's settled. Jake/Cassie it is! Thank you so much for reviewing! I really do appreciate it! Anyways I'll see guys later, have a nice week!

-Gaby :)


	4. Chapter 4

Trust me

Jake's P.0.V.

After driving around, we got to the docks. I supposed the hunters would be there, considering I was supposed to be going to. While Adam went and get Cassie, I created a distraction. I noticed the hunter going to the boat so I ran after him. He had Adam threatened with a knife, I got in and fought him off. Everything went by in a blur. The next thing I know, there's fire and I let Cassie go.

Cassie's P.0.V.

I don't want Jake to go! I want him here with me. I should've trusted him. But how could I trust him with him being so secretive. I just regret letting him go.

" Come on, let's go." said Adam plainly.

We all walked away from the scene, not wanting to argue.

We all went home. I got in my room, put on my 'pjs', and layers in bed. I looked up at the stars, wondering what the future holds. Maybe the hunters will come back, maybe they'll stay away, or maybe Jake will be able to escape. I wonder about all these things and drifted to sleep.

**A/N:**

**I know it's pathetically short, but I have some serious writer's block. So I promise I'll try to shake it off, maybe 2 or 3 weeks. Also, this isn't going to be a long story. It's going to be 5-10 chapters long, I don't know. I'll see you guys later, happy holidays!**


End file.
